


Here I Stand (And Here I'll Stay)

by sweetNsimple



Series: Spideypool Secret Santa Assignment 2013 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Secret Santa, atrimreckoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just, I just need to rest for a little bit, okay?  Just, can I put my head here?  I won't be here long, I swear, but I'm – baby boy, I'm really –”</p><p>Peter Parker pressed a kiss to his forehead through the tears of his mask.  “It's okay, Wade.  You can rest here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Stand (And Here I'll Stay)

“I just, I just need to rest for a little bit, okay? Just, can I put my head here? I won't be here long, I swear, but I'm – baby boy, I'm really –”

Peter Parker pressed a kiss to his forehead through the tears of his mask. “It's okay, Wade. You can rest here.” He ran his hands over Wade, peeling away what was left of the mask from Deadpool's bloodied face. Glass shards were buried in his weathered skin, bottom lip swollen, and, most horrifyingly of all, his eye sockets were hollow beneath his eyelids.

He swallowed back bile, acid in the back of his throat, and forced himself not to ask what had happened. It wasn't something he wanted to know yet, and he wasn't sure he needed to know either. Wade had sunken into him at his reassurance, still murmuring because Deadpool wasn't Deadpool if he wasn't talking, but it was all nonsensical and hushed, catching on pain and exhaustion.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's shoulders, legs squeezing his sides, and tried to force his mind back to the Star Trek special on Syfy he had been watching before Wade had fumbled through the window and flopped down over him on the couch.

“It hurts, Petey, everything hurts, I can't see, it's dark, Petey, can you turn on a light? Petey, it's dark, please.” Wade's hands scrabbled for purchase, found Peter's oversized hoodie, and fisted in it. “It's dark, it's so dark, it hurts in the dark, baby boy...”

Peter couldn't tell him to hush, that it would be okay, because he wasn't sure if it would be, if it ever had been, and he was more awkward than he was comforting. So he just petted Wade, hoped it wasn't as painful as it was soothing, and said, “I'm watching Stark Trek, Wade, it ruins the mood when you turn lights on. You said so yourself, remember? Turn the lights off, Petey, I'm watching something GOOD here.”

Wade whined. “Can you, can you tell me what's going on?”

Peter's throat closed up. Wade sounded so desperate, it twisted his gut. “Sure,” he croaked. “It's just... Captain Kirk, he's on this planet, Janus VI, investigating into the Pergium Mining Colony's reports of this thing that killed all of these miners and is destroying stuff.”

Wade muttered something to himself. “The Devil in the Dark?”

“Yeah.”

“I know this episode. It's, It's a good episode.”

“It's a great episode,” Peter corrected softly. “They said so at the end of the commercials. It made #6 in Entertainment Weekly back in... Alright, I don't know when, but it did.”

“The creature, it's pretty cool.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Wade shuddered, gritted his teeth. “Ow, ow, ow, ow – tell me what's happening?”

“Spock just said that Type I phasers aren't going to work on the creature because it might be a silicon-based lifeform.”

“Spock fucking rocks.”

“'Live long and prosper',” Peter quoted.

“Be the Spock to my Captain Kirk?”

He snorted. “Well, I am the sensible one of us. But if I see you making out with every woman that comes from outer space, or another dimension, or the past, I will use the Vulcan nerve pinch on you.”

“Nah. I'm a one-spider man. Hey, did I tell you about Orksa? She's my ex-wife. I killed her husband, so we had to get married. It was great, but she liked this other hippo – I swear, Petey, they all looked like huge hippos – so I let the other hippo kill me. They're doing good, last time I heard. Happy and all that. Like I am. 'Cause I've got you. So I'm good.”

“Weren't you married before Orksa?”

“Yeah, but I don't like to talk about it.”

“Because she took half of her soul.”

“That hasn't been proven yet. But, nah... She said I was clingy. And that she liked bad boys. I'm a bad boy. I've done bad things. No one thinks I'm a good person.”

“I think you've got good taste in movies.”

“Says the pussy that won't watch Rocky Horror Picture Show with me.”

“That's because you want us to dress up for it and I am not putting on gold trunks shorts.”

“You'd make a really sexy Rocky.”

“Thanks, Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Still not going to happen.”

There was a lull. Wade whimpered and muttered to himself, and Peter remembered that he was supposed to be telling him what was going on (not that he was surprised they had gotten off-track). 

“Petey?”

“Yeah?”

“Everything hurts.”

He rested his cheek against Wade's head, nuzzling him. The glass shards had fallen out and littered his chest.

Wade's words were a litany of “Ouch, ow, ouch, ow, owie, ow, ow,” from then on till past midnight. The Star Trek special ended at ten and classic (cheesy) Scifi movies came after it.

It was almost one in the morning before Wade carefully opened his eyes. Peter, halfway between awake and asleep, didn't notice until Wade had shifted off of him. He moved, trying to find his Deadpool-shaped heat blanket, only for Wade to dust him off and then pick him up.

“Wade?” he called tiredly, blearily looking up at the other man.

“It's okay, baby boy. Just tucking us in.”

“'Kay...”

The next time he woke up, it was late morning, and Wade was wrapped around him this time instead of the other way around, fingers circling lightly over his skin.

“I'm not doing that,” Wade was saying. “It's not as enjoyable when he's asleep.” He laughed. “Exactly! It feels so good when he watches me do it.”

“You wanna jerk off, don't you?” Peter murmured.

Wade kissed his cheek, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth. “Help me, Spider-Babe! The Erected Penis is sucking away all my blood!”

“This sounds dangerous,” he said. “Don't worry, I'll save you.”

Wade hugged him tightly. “It wouldn't be the first time,” Wade said, not teasing at all.

Peter snorted. “Won't be the last either.”

And, while he minded, he kind of didn't. There was no stopping the pain Wade felt, no piecing back together his shattered mind, no getting him to stop doing the things that pissed Peter off beyond all reason – but Wade was good... somewhere deep inside, where he refused to harm a child, let himself be killed again and again to protect others, and silently, invisibly handled everyone's distrust and disdain. 

“Wade, when did you put on a slip?”

“Don't rip it – it's one of my favorites.”

“Wait – Why does it have my symbol on it?!”

“That's why it's one of my favorites! I'm all marked up – as yours ~”

“... Okay, that is a little bit sexy.”

“Baby boy, you don't even know.”

~::~

For drabble exchange:  
Tumblr URL: atrimreckoning (aka ilaney)

Trigger warnings: n/a

Kinks you do not want: um, is superfamily a kink? Because, I’d rather not get that if possible, thanks. Also no to fem!Peter, pretty!Wade, underage, and incest. 

Additional warnings (if applicable): n/a

Preferences (optional)*: I’m a sucker for domestic stuff, banter/snark, and I love a good bit of hurt/comfort (especially if Wade’s the one being hurt). I just really like them touching okay. Smut is totally optional - if you’re not comfortable with writing it, no problem.

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> "Here I stand/ And here I'll stay!/ Let the storm rage on~/"  
> ~ "Let It Go", by Queen Ulsa, movie Frozen.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Ilaney! I hope you like your gift.


End file.
